e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Washio Reina
|Title = Washio Reina 鷲尾 伶菜 |Image = Washio_Reina_-_Bessekai.jpg |Caption = Washio Reina promoting "Bessekai" (2020) |Birth Name = Washio Reina ワシオ レイナ |Stage Name = Rei (伶) |Nickname = Wasshi (わっしー), Reichieru (れいちぇる) |Born = January 20, 1994 (age ) |Birth = Saga Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Sign = Capricorn |Height = 160cm |Occupation = Singer, performer, model |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2011-2019) rhythm zone (2019-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2011-present) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls |Profile = E-girls |Instagram = @reina.washio.official |Group1= Flower |join= July 26, 2011 |left= September 30, 2019 |time= |position= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease= "Still" |lastrelease= F |Group2= E-girls |join2= July 26, 2011 |left2= |time2= |position2= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= }} Washio Reina (鷲尾伶菜) is a Japanese singer, performer and model. She is a member of E-girls and a former member of Flower. For her upcoming solo activities, she will be using the stage name Rei (伶). Biography Early Life Washio Reina was born on January 20, 1994 in Saga Prefecture, Japan. Prior to auditioning to LDH, she was a trainee of EXPG Fukuoka since her first year of high school. Washio dropped out from school at the first year of high school to focus on becoming a singer.Ｅ―ｇｉｒｌｓ鷲尾伶菜、きつくても波乱万丈でも選んだ道が自分の正解 In 2011, Washio applied to EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ in the vocal section. 2011 On July 26, during an E-Girls SHOW event in SHIBUYA-AX, it was revealed that Washio was one of the winners of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 and was added to FLOWER as a vocalist.“EXILEの妹分”新生FLOWER、5人加入し9人体制で10月デビュー On that same day, she was also added as a member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On October 12, she made debut with FLOWER with the single "Still". 2015 In September, she made debut as a model being featured on the November issue of the magazine LARME.鷲尾伶菜「LARME」に初登場「E-girlsとは違った一面」 2019 On September 20, with the announcement of Flower's disbandment, Washio revealed that she is set to a new goal of solo activities while being member of E-girls.鷲尾伶菜からファンの皆様へ On September 30, she left Flower with the group's disbandment. On December 22, with the announcement of E-girls' disbandment set for around the end of 2020, it was revealed that Washio will be making solo debut.E-girlsを応援してくださる皆様へ 2020 On January 31, it was revealed that Washio will be singing the theme song of the movie Shousetsu no Kamisama, titled "Call Me Sick", and an insert song of the soundtrack, titled "Konna Sekai ni Shita no wa Dare da". It was also revealed that she will be using the stage name Rei (伶) for her solo activities.【鷲尾伶菜】鷲尾伶菜 ソロプロジェクト「伶」第一弾『Call Me Sick』が、映画「小説の神様 君としか描けない物語」の主題歌に決定!! Discography Collaborations/Other * 2013.08.14 DJ DECKSTREAM - DECKSTREAM.JP (#12 Ano Hi no Sayonara feat. '''Washio Reina' (Flower / E-girls)) * 2014.03.26 m-flo - ''FUTURE IS WOW (#12 d.w.m / m-flo + '''Reina Washio' (Flower / E-girls)) * 2018.06.20 MACO - ''BEST LOVE MACO (#3 Dear My Friend feat. '''Washio Reina' (E-girls / Flower)) Unreleased Songs * 2020 Call Me Sick (Rei) * 2020 Konna Sekai ni Shita no wa Dare da (Rei) Works Music ; Solo Songs * 2017 Hitohira ; Lyrics * 2019 Flower - "F" Gallery Trivia * Favorite artists: JUJU, Amuro Namie, Crystal Kay * Favorite movies: Harry Potter, Meitantei Conan * Favorite food: Nattou (Fermented soybeans) * Favorite flower: Sunflowers * Hobbies: Karaoke, Watching music videos, Gaming * She is currently the only member to be vocally featured on all E-girls' a-side singles. * She revealed on the TV show ''EG-style that one of her dreams is for E-girls do a dome tour and Flower do an arena tour. * She started an Instagram account on July 27, 2017. * She has a very good friendship with singer MACO. Their pairing name is called Washimaco (わしまこ).MACOとFlower鷲尾伶菜の“わしまこ”が仲良く「さしめし」 She also collaborated in MACO's song "Dear My Friend", released in June 2018. * Her fans gave her the nickname Reichieru (れいちぇる).前田敦子、Flower鷲尾伶菜は「全てがどストライク」 豪華タッグに「最高の2人」の声 often calls Washio by the nickname Wasshi (わっしー).http://archive.is/20151006074155/http://7gogo.jp/talks/ejH8omPfQGcc/3804 * Former AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko revealed to be a fan of Washio and attended Flower's Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" on June 26 in Zepp Tokyo.https://twitter.com/Atsuko_100/status/614492282570436609 Honorary Titles References External Links * Instagram Category:E-girls Members Category:2011 Debut Category:Flower Members Category:Members from Saga Category:Blood Type O Category:1994 Births Category:Capricorn Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Models Category:Flower Category:E-girls Category:Washio Reina